Judge Claude Frollo
' Judge Claude Frollo' is Quasimodo's master and the main antagonist in The Total Drama Gang meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He is a very intimidating and cruel man who rules Paris with an iron fist and believes gypsies to be a bunch of filthy misfits who are evil thieves. When 4 gypsies sneak into Paris (2 of which are Quasimodo's parent) Frollo catches them and has them arrested, except for Quasimodo's mother who flees with her baby. Upon arriving at Notre Dame she begs for sanctuary, but Frollo shows up and accidentally kills her. Just as he's about to drown her deformed baby in a well he is stopped by the Archdeacon and tells him that he cannot hide what he has done from the "Eyes of Notre Dame" Frollo is now forced to raise the child as his own and names him Quasimodo; meaning "half formed". Twenty years later after he's all grown up, Quasimodo defies Frollo's warning about the outside world and goes to the Festival of Fools where he is crowned the "King of Fools". But when Frollo's guards cause a riot and the crowd turns on Quasimodo Frollo refuses to help him, until a gypsy woman named Esmeralda steps him to help him against Frollo's orders not to. After using one of her tricks to escape capture, Frollo is convinced she is a witch and orders his men to find her and arrest her, just before he scowls at Quasimodo making him return to the bell tower. Shortly, Frollo sees his captain of the guard Pheobus is with Esmeralda in the cathedral he orders him to arrest her, but Esmeralda claims sanctuary in the church. When Frollo orders his men to guard the church making sure Esmeralda dosen't escape Quasimodo secretly helps her escape, which results in Frollo setting the city of Paris, France on fire and endangering innocent lives. When he soon realizes Quasimodo has helped her escape he tricks him into leading him to the "Court of Miracles" by saying that he knows where it is and plans to attack at dawn with a thousand men. After Quasimodo and Pheobus lead him there, his soldiers capture all the gypsies and the TD Gang, with the help of Heather, Alejandro and Azula. The next day as Pheobus begins to have Esmeralda burned at the steak, Quasimodo breaks free of the tower and rescues her and Pheobus, the TD Gang and all the citizens of Paris engage in a rumble against Frollo's forces. Just when Quasimodo thinks Esmeralda is dead, Frollo attempts to literally stab Quasimodo in the back, but Quasimodo stands up to him just as Esmeralda comes too. In one last attempt to kill Esmeralda, Frollo pursues Quasimodo as he carries her away up the bell tower. Just as he's about to sleigh the 2 of them, Frollo slips and falls to his doom in the flames of molten copper below. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Disney Villains Category:Deceased characters